Why
by CherryPink21
Summary: Sequel to Jar of Hearts. Draco finds Hermione outside on the Hogwarts grounds. He asks her why she broke up with him, words are exchanged, and they end up back together again and kiss. Surprising twist at the end of the story.


_[/ Why \]_

* * *

The curtains closed. Hermione took off her head microphone and set it on top of the piano. Before anyone could come to her and congratulate her, Hermione walked off the stage.

She walked into the Entrance Hall, and then out to the grounds.

Tears started to form in Hermione's eyes. She started to run. But as soon as she did, the tears fell down her cheeks.

Hermione ran to the big tree that stood next to the lake. She sat down on the bench that had been put there last year.

Hermione started to wonder why she was crying. She racked her brain until she finally figured it out. Then she finally understood. She was crying because she broke up with Draco.

_But why?_ Hermione thought to herself, her tears finally stopping. _Why am I crying because I broke up with him?_

That question repeated itself in her head. She wiped away the single tears that fell and became very confused.

"Hermione?" A voice asked. Hermione froze. She knew that voice anywhere. It was Draco's.

"Hermione, is that you?" Draco asked again. Hermione nodded. She could hear Draco's footsteps more louder and more clearer as he came closer. He sat down next to her on the bench.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked in a quiet voice. She could feel the tears coming back again. Her body trembled slightly. She heard Draco sigh sadly.

"I saw you running out here." He answered. Hermione could tell that there was something he wasn't yet saying.

"And?" She asked him. Draco was silent. But then he spoke.

"I wanted to ask you why you broke up with me." There it was. There was the sentence Hermione knew Draco would say. Just as she was about to say something, Draco spoke once again.

"Why?" Silence. The only things that were heard were their breathing, and the splashing created by the creatures in the lake.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked.

"Why? Why did you break up with me?" Draco repeated.

Hermione became angry. She looked up at Draco and spoke in her most calm voice.

"Because almost everyday for the past month, wherever I go, I see you kissing a girl. Sometimes I even caught you snogging with a girl. And you know how that makes me feel? Heartbroken."

Tears fell down her cheeks, but Hermione was silent and said nothing. She was waiting for Draco to speak. For what seemed like years, Draco finally spoke.

"Father found out about us and didn't want us together. So he asked a lot of girls to cast a slavery charm on me and make me do whatever they pleased. I only found out about it a while ago. And yet I can't seem to do anything against it."

Everything was silent again. Even the splashing from the lake stopped. Hermione took in a deep breath and let it out. She couldn't believe that she didn't even think of asking him about it before.

And the only thing she could do right now was to apologize to him. So, with another deep breath, she spoke.

"I'm sorry." Hermione was shocked. She looked at Draco and found him also looking shocked.

"Why...?" Hermione trailed off.

"I'm sorry because I didn't tell you about it before. You know when I found out." Draco answered.

"And I'm sorry because I didn't ask you about it beforehand." Hermione replied. She chuckled. "Wow."

"So," Draco started. Hermione looked back at Draco and saw him staring at the ground this time. "Does this mean we're back together again?" Hermione chuckled once more.

"Yes. It does mean that we're back together again." He looked back at her. "I'm sorry." She said.

"No. I'm sorry." Draco leaned down and kissed Hermione right on her lips. He could feel her smile against his lips. The parted. They laughed. Hermione spoke.

"I just have one question." Draco looked at her. "Why did you immediately assume that I was breaking up you, when I looked at you after the songs ended?" Draco sighed.

"Well you see, I thought you found out." He said. Hermione giggled.

"Well then. You thought right." She giggled once more before returning to their kiss.

In a bush far away from Hermione and Draco, hid Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

"I did a very good job. Didn't I Narcissa?" Lucius asked his wife.

"Why, yes. Yes you did." Narcissa replied. She kissed her husband right on the lips.

_**THE END**_


End file.
